


Dirty Love

by blxe_txlip



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Michael Jackson - Freeform, Smut, there needs to be more mj fics here, wow y'all slacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxe_txlip/pseuds/blxe_txlip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading a dirty fan fic can lead to a dirty dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MJ fic I've posted on here! I've posted them elsewhere, but yeah. I hope you enjoy x

"'He gave her a gentle kiss afterwards and put her down,'" Nora read to herself. "'We should do this every night. I can't seem to get enough of you.'" Nora shifted her body, squeezing her legs. She was soaked in between after reading a steamy story about her favorite singer. Closing the laptop, she slid under the covers, head resting under her hands. "Man, I wish that happened to me," she sighed. "A girl can dream, right?" Snuggling deeper down the covers, Nora slowly fell asleep until a muffled thud coming from outside her bedroom window. Ignoring it, Nora rolled over and snoozed away. Sensing someone was watching her, she opened her eyes and saw a pair of feet rocking back and forth near the edge of her bed. 

"Well, if ain't Sleeping Beauty," a male voice said. Kicking off the sheets, Nora grabbed her stuffed elephant and clutched it. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked, voice shaky. Pulling her knees closer to her chest, Nora watched as the intruder stepped closer; she could see the outline of his face- it looked rather familiar, as if she had seen it before. 

"I won't hurt you. Unless, you want me to." 

"Excuse me?"

"Get up for me, girl," the intruder demanded in a dark tone. Nora did as he asked. He circled around her like a vulture stalking its prey. He finally stepped up behind her and pulled her hair off her neck, trailing his lips along it. He finally reached her ear and breathed hotly, "I see you've been reading naughty stuff about me. It turns you on, doesn't it?" Nora cleared her throat. 

"Um. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. What was it? You want to suck my cock and gag around me until I sob and cum hard?" he sucked her neck softly as he pressed up against her. "And you want me to eat your pussy until you cream all over my tongue?" Nora's breath hitched as her body responded to his touch. "Mhm and fuck you against the wall until you scream my name?" His voice lowered dangerously. His hands creeped around to her hips and held them as he moved against her. 

"I don't even know who you are or what you're talking about!" Nora insisted. She mentally cursed herself when she felt her pussy tighten at the truth of his words. 

"Girl... It's not nice to lie. You know exactly who I am. Do you know what happens to liars?" he murmured; he bit down on her earlobe and she moaned loudly. He smiled against her, sliding his hands up her shirt, gripping her breasts through her bra. In response, she reached around and massaged his hardened dick through his slacks. He growled lowly as her hand gripped and massaged him. "Shit, you turn me on so much, baby. Such a wild imagination." Nora leaned back against him as his hands manipulated her body in ways that she couldn't even imagine. Without even thinking, Nora reached around and grabbed his head, kissing him hard. The intruder happily obliged to Nora's eagerness and kissed her back, their tongues slipping and sliding around each other. Nora took it a step further and took his tongue and sucked on it, making his dick envious as hell. He grunted as his hips responded. Nora gripped him harder and he moaned into her mouth.

"Oops," was all she said, turning around, kissing his neck. "So tell me, mystery man. Who are you?" She sucked his neck hard enough to leave a mark. The intruder rolled his head around giving her more access. "I would love to do something about your ever growing problem, but I can't. Seeing as I don't know your name and everything." He groaned in frustration as her hands played with his zipper. 

"My name is Michael... God," he whispered as he heard the unzipping of his slacks. Nora lowered them down to his toned thighs. His Superman print boxers outlined his hardness. She slid her hands in his boxers and gripping his iron rod and began stroking him. Michael moaned as her thumb brushed over his sensitive tip. "Mmmm girl," he breathed out, "Suck me." Nora teasingly slid down his boxers and his dick sprung out; the tip was glistening with pre cum. Nora hummed her approval as she continue to give him teasing strokes. Michael was growing increasingly impatient as Nora continued. "I said suck me." Nora hissed playfully at him. Michael watched as Nora slipped him into her mouth, sucking him gently. Breathing a sigh of relief he unbuttoned his plaid shirt and whipped off his white undershirt; he pushed her hair back and watched her cheeks expand. As she worked her mouth on him, she delighted in the sounds that Michael made: he was quite vocal. "Good girl," he groaned, his hips thrusting gently. Nora's gaze met his heightening his desire by several notches. Keeping their eyes locked on each other, Nora opened her mouth wide and slid his cock down her throat. A high pitched moan escaped Michael as he felt himself slide further and further down her throat. His grip tightened on her hair, his hips rocking against her. She gagged around him; Michael let out a low growl followed by a mumbled "Fuck." Letting his wet cock escape from her mouth, she stroked him and fondled and licked at his balls as she enjoyed listening to his sounds. "Baby, you gotta stop," he hissed as he thrust against her hand. 

"Cum for me." 

"No, I want to enjoy this. You." Nora shook her head and slipped back in her mouth and sucked him hard once more. Speaking incoherently, Michael threw his head back, grabbed Nora's head and fucked her mouth hard before moaning his pleasure. "Fuck me with your pretty mouth, girl. Aaah shit you suck hard." Michael continued moaning and mumbling until his body jerked against her mouth as he came hard. His hips rocked as Nora sucked him gently. Coming to his senses, he felt her tongue licking him. He pulled out of her mouth with effort; Michael bent down and tipped her head back and kissed her hard, distracting her from his next move. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around him. Nora pulled away, licking her swollen lips. 

"What are you doing?" Nora asked as her back hit the wall. Michael shushed her and hoisted her higher. 

"Lift your shirt," was all he said. Nora did as he instructed. He was pleased to see that she wasn't wearing any panties. "Tell me what you want." Nora massaged his scalp as he planted kisses along the inside of her thighs, inching higher and higher to her dripping sex. 

"Put your tongue in me and fuck me." 

Michael chuckled, gripping her hips and shifting her closer to him. "Hmm. The way you imagine me to do it? Like this?" Michael swiped his tongue against her engorged clit. Nora shuddered with anticipation. Pleased with her reaction, his tongue delving inside her wetness. Nora's grip tightened in his hair, riding his face as Michael licked and fucked her with his tongue. He grunted as his cock began to stir. Nora began to ride his face as she inched closer to bliss. 

"Michael, oh my God," she panted as his teeth grazed her clit. Her legs tightened around his neck as he teased her. Gently nipping at it, Nora nearly screamed, holding his head tight between her legs; she let one hand go from his hair and began to claw at the wall as she felt herself tighten. Michael then released the nub and put her down. He chuckled at her annoyed reaction and kissed her softly. He sank to his knees and slid two fingers inside of her, twisting and curling the same time he was licking her again. "Fucking hell!" she cried out as she tightened around his fingers. Michael moaned as his cock grew more. Using his free hand, he stroked himself. 

"You gonna cum, sweetie?" he asked, voice husky. "Hm? Are you gonna give me all your sweet cream?" Nora moaned her response and tightened as the familiar wetness coated his fingers. Nora came, her body jerking against the wall. When she was done, Michael slid his fingers out and bought them to her lips. "Taste yourself." She took his fingers and her mouth and sucked and licked them as she would his cock. Michael watched with hooded lids and groaned. Nora let go of his fingers and smiled at him. Michael closed the space between them and whipped off her night gown, leaving her in nothing but a bra. His eyes trailed her body when he stopped at her tattoo: a windy vine with several flowers decorated one side of her ribs. "You got anymore?" He stepped back and allowed Nora to turn around and his eyes lay upon a butterfly tattoo on the back of her neck; he saw what assumed to be magical dust trailing behind the butterfly. Pursing her lips, Nora faced Michael. 

"Are you just gonna stare at my tattoos or what?" she asked with a hint of annoyance. Michael shook his head. As much as he would like to, he needed some relief. He instructed her to face the wall. She did as he said he came up behind her and spanked her ass hard. Shocked, Nora pushed her back out, wanting him to enter her. Michael spanked her again and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back so it was resting on his shoulder. 

"Tell me, pretty girl, what you want to do with this cock," he growled. He tugged her hair, making her gasp. 

"Fuck me. Let me fuck your cock, pretty please," Nora begged. She felt the tip breech her. Michael slowly inched his way inside of her and then pulled out. "Put your fucking cock in me, dammit!" Michael laughed. 

"Patience! I'll fuck you when I'm ready." Finally, he pushed all the way in causing Nora to clench around him. Michael moaned as his cock swelled. "Careful. Too much of that and it'll be over." Nora mewed, thrusting back against him. His free hand held on to her hip as he began to slowly fuck her, his hips circling in a teasing way. "Dammit, Michael! Just fuck me." 

"How do you want it? Slow and teasing?" He thrust gently against her and then pulled out slightly. "Or fast and and deep?" He picked up his speed, going deep as he could, his skin slapping against hers. Michael places her arms above her head and held her wrists as he drove into her, panting. "Baby girl, your pussy's so tight.. so hot..." Nora hummed as she thrust back against him. Michael stopped his movements and let her fuck him. She rode him hard, her ass bouncing much to his delight. He spanked her again, leaving a red handprint. 

"Your cock is so big," Nora said as he filled her more. "You know how to fuck a girl." Michael felt his cheeks go hot from embarrassment. 

"I like to please a girl. It ain't right if she ain't satisfied." Michael then thrust up against her causing her to moan. Slipping out of her, Nora cried out until he led her to the bed and he lay down, his cock in his hand. Stroking it slowly, Nora watched as he pleased himself. "What're you waiting for? It ain't gon' ride itself." Nora hopped on the bed and straddled him, sinking onto his cock slowly. Once his cock was buried inside her wet canal, she began to ride him slowly. Michael closed his eyes and enjoyed the motion of it all until she began to fuck him hard. He sat up and pulled her breasts out of her bra and suckled on her nipples until they were wet and hard. She dug her nails into his chest and rose and fell in a fast motion. He began to moan and pant so hard that he thought he would pass out from lack of oxygen. "Holy shit, ride my cock like that. Fuck me, girl. Work them hips the way I like," Michael managed as Nora worked her body on him. She then tightened around his cock and he thrust up hard against her. 

"Aw, did my tight pussy almost make you cum?" Nora pouted as she released. Michael was relieved until she tightened again, causing him to almost black out. "I'm gonna milk your cock, Michael. Just the way you like, yeah." Michael begged her to not as she tightened even more. His groans turned into high pitched moans and sobs. 

"Fuck, Nora, I'm gonna cum. Holy fuck." Nora smirked as he tried to fuck her but her tight hold prevented him from doing so. She leaned down and bit down whispered in his ear an bit down on his earlobe.

"Cum." Michael was determined to not finish before her. He reached between them and rubbed her clit until she was clenching and releasing. He took the opportunity and began to fuck her fast and hard. "Holy shit, I'm gonna-" Michael smirked as he rubbed her clit faster. Nora let out a strangled sob as she finally came, her cream dripping down his cock down to his balls. Her release triggered his own. Michael held her down and came until he was spent. Not wanting to leave her hot canal, Michael picked Nora up and lay her down next to him. They kissed on and off while slowly drifted off to sleep. No words were exchanged; none needed to be. The next morning, Nora woke up with a jerk. Her legs felt sticky and her pussy felt raw and throbbing. Rolling over, Nora remembered her dream. She smiled and blushed as she squeezed her legs together.


End file.
